Looking Upon Beauty
by Kilayla13
Summary: Bella is in pain from the recent death of her father Charlie. Edward is a lawyer, who had left his home to Phoenix, Arizona after the "kidnap" of his sister. BPOV & EPOV, love, comfort. How will this story show love? Read and find out muahh PS Lemon later


**Thank you for coming upon this little story of mine that will be chapters. **

**I thank Stephenie Meyer for the story :D **

**This is fan-fiction, I am not selling anything, and I hope you read and enjoy my personnel heaven! **

**This is a confusing story but it is not completely processed and I don't know what Edward and Bella are **

**thinking right now.. :)**

**PS! I hope you understand this was completely random and its a love story!  
**

**Enjoy lovelies!**

* * *

Edward woke up at the crack of dawn like usual. He looked around his room and was happy the sun

was coming around the bend. He liked to have visibility when he ran. Today might possibly be a good day! He

got out of bed and ran his fingers through his bronze hair. It was a mess from tossing and turning all

throughout the night. He pulled on some khaki's and left his shirt off exposing his pale, chalky skin. He looked

at himself in the mirror and wondered how he managed to have this shade of skin. He was always in the sun..

He then thought of a reason and was immediately pulled into the cold darkness. _No_, he thought to himself,

_there will be no way I get into that_. He scarfed down his usual breakfast his bodyguards Pete and Anthony

placed for him and went out of his house for his usual jog around the skirts of the towns edge. He saw the

family owned markets opening their doors and he even noticed the few people gawking at him, but he was

thinking about his sister the whole way. That's when he looked up and saw a most peculiar billboard it read.

_"There is always a bright path you have missed and today is your day to find it."_ It was a fortune cookie

reading this fortune, he looked at it so long that he had stopped running in place. _Was today the day? Was this_

_ my day?_ he thought. He looked at it with a longing it was right. Then he looked back on my path and walked

home that morning._ Today was a new day_, he thought to himself, _definitely a new day_.

* * *

Bella sat up in bed, by some severe dream that pained her so much. She got out of her bed in a panic

and headed for the bathroom with much haste and beat her mom to it. She stared in the mirror. _Just a dream,_

she thought to herself. She looked down at the toothbrushes hanging from the wall in a tiny cup with 4 holes.

2 were empty. She turned on the faucet and let the water run. She then put her hands under the faucet

and then splashed a palm full of water on her face. Then she took out a comb and brushed her hair absently.

Her attention was fixated on the toothbrushes. She thought to herself that even the smallest details of the

house noticed his absence. She looked back to the mirror. _Not a dream_, she thought to herself, _definitely not a_

_ dream_. She turned off the faucet and heard her mom shuffling around in her bedroom. Today was the day of

the court hearing. _I hope justice is served_, she thought with bitter frustration. A small voice sneaked in her ear

and whispered in a velvet voice, "You know what we want. We will get our revenge." Bella only shook her

head. She then took that thought and held it back. _Not now_, she thought, _not when there are people keeping _

_tabs on his murderers_. She then heard tapping on the bathroom door. "honey its time to get ready! Open the

door so I can help you and yes you are going to wear the black outfit! No ands ifs or buts!!!" her mom called.

Bella simply shook her head and rubbed her temples_, of course my mom would do this to me_, she thought in

agony. She swallowed hard and opened the door. _This is definitely not a dream_, she sighed.

* * *

~~~~**This is the beginning :) I hope you see that I have given nothing away :D**

**I will try my best to make this a happy story, but there will be a lot of sadness... as you can see..**

** LOVE, Tiffany... Kilayla13~~ **


End file.
